The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
There is a growing application of wireless communication services for motor vehicles, to provide features including navigation and audio/audio-visual media during operation of the mobile platform, and to enhance vehicle management and communications. Current communications systems typically comprise point-to-point communications, e.g., cellular systems, which typically operate at a low data bandwidth. Other systems comprise XM satellite radio systems, which use geostationary satellites to communicate music, news and audio entertainment to mobile platforms, typically operating at low data bandwidth, with a national distribution.
A wireless system operates most effectively when it is constantly activated. However, wireless communication consumes electrical energy and can drain a battery. Furthermore, there may be a plethora of remote wireless devices attempting to communicate with the wireless system of the vehicle, requiring the wireless receiver to verify each remote device prior to permitting access to communicate therewith. Therefore, it is preferable to deactivate the wireless receiver when the vehicle is shut off.
There may be a need to communicate with one or more vehicles parked in an assembly yard adjacent to a vehicle assembly plant, to upgrade data contained in memory devices prior to shipping the vehicles. This can include a plurality of vehicles, distinguishable based upon assembly dates, or vehicle model, or powertrain system, or other characteristics. Currently, a process for upgrading software on vehicles in an assembly yard comprises identifying specifically targeted vehicles and individually reprogramming each of the identified vehicles, which can be labor-intensive and time-consuming.
There is a need for a method and system for facilitating software upgrades on vehicles in an assembly yard which addresses the concerns described hereinabove. Such a system is described.